L'amour frappe où on ne l'attends pas
by Macklefreez
Summary: Je pouvais plus le supporter. Cet éclat dans leurs yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ses  je t'aime  qu'il me disait à moi mais qui ne m'étaient pas destinés. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, sinon je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Mention de Harry/Drago, de Ron/Blaise et de Fred/OOC. Slash. POV OOC


**_Hey,voilà un petit OS comme ça pour le plaisir. Harry Potter appartient a J.K. Rowling. Seul Skye m'appartiens. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_L'Amour frappe où on ne l'attends pas._

Je pouvais plus le supporter. Cet éclat dans leurs yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ses « je t'aime » qu'il me disait à moi mais qui ne m'étaient pas destinés. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, sinon je ne m'en remettrais pas ! J'ai levé les yeux de mon devoir d'astronomie à peine commencé et j'ai rassemblé mes affaires. Hermione, assise face à moi et plongée dans son livre de sortilèges, releva la tête et me jeta un regard plein de reproche.

_Skye … Où tu vas comme ça, ce devoir est pour demain et …

_Je sais Herm' mais là, je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, promis.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête sans grande conviction, évidemment, il en aurait fallut plus pour la convaincre. J'esquissai un sourire nerveux, pris ma veste et sortie rapidement de la bibliothèque.

Il était 15h45 et on était un mardi, Harry devait donc être à son entraînement de quidditch qui se finirais à 16h. J'aurai pu prendre mon temps, ne pas courir dans les couloirs, admirer le reflet du soleil sur le lac ou tout simplement attendre Harry devant sa salle commune. Mais non, j'ai dévalé les trois escaliers, traversé le hall au pas de course, et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'ai couru tout le long du parc jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. J'y suis arrivée avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avance, 20 si on prend en compte le temps que Harry passerait dans les vestiaires. Ce fut les 20 minutes les plus longues de ma vie, j'ai marché, en long, en large et en travers, si bien que j'ai presque tracé un sentier dans l'herbe. Je me suis rongé les ongles, une bien mauvaise habitude d'ailleurs, jusqu'au sang. Je me suis posée milles questions, si c'était la bonne solution, si je ne précipitais pas un peu les choses. Peut être que je me faisais des idées au fond !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il est sorti. Merlin qu'il était beau, ses cheveux noirs encore humides qui retombaient devant ses grands yeux verts. Avec un sourire dont il a le secret sur les lèvres, et ses lunettes qui glissaient le long de son nez, il était la créature la plus envoûtante que j'ai pu rencontrer. Il bavardait avec Ron, qui, à n'en pas douter, devait vanter les mérites de l'un des joueurs des Canons de Chudley, son équipe de quidditch préférée. Il en était fou et ne parlait que de ça, le quidditch avait toujours été sa passion, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ait attendu sa sixième année pour rentrer dans l'équipe ! Harry riait encore quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, il me sourit tendrement et les deux amis s'avancèrent vers moi. Lorsqu'il arriva près de moi, l'odeur de son gel douche à la pêche remplit mes narines et j'oubliai un instant mes angoisses et mes craintes.

_Mon cœur, qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu devais passer ton après midi à la bibliothèque avec Hermione.

Le son de sa voix me ramena sur terre et j'en perdis mon sourire. Je n'étais pas là pour m'extasier devant ses beaux yeux. Sans un regard pour Harry, je me tournai vers Ron et avec toute la froideur dont je pu faire preuve je lui dit :

_Ron, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? On a des choses à se dire Harry et moi.

Il m'observa quelques secondes, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Son regard se tourna alors vers Harry, qui hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller. Il nous lança un sourire crispé, auquel je ne répondis pas et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le château. Il jeta quelques regards curieux en arrière seulement pour nous voir nous éloigner. Je pensais que pour cette conversation, un endroit calme serait préférable. A l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète. Je pris donc la main d'Harry dans la mienne et l'emmena à l'abri d'un arbre au bord du lac. Il s'assit entre les racines et je fis de même dans l'herbe, il me regardait avec attention, semblant attendre une explication. Je détournai le regard et me mis à arracher nerveusement des touffes d'herbe au sol. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur les miennes et après quelques instant, il finit pas prendre la parole :

_Mon ange, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air contrariée !

En entendant ces mots, je fus prise d'un léger rire. Contrariée, ça je l'étais, mais il ne semblait pas ce rendre compte à quel point.

Je plongeai mon regard dans l'infinité de vert qu'était le sien et j'y lut toute l'incompréhension et la peur qu'il exprimait. Je cherchais cette petite étincelle, cet éclat qui me manquait tant, ce feu brûlant qu'il n'avait que pour lui. J'étais au bord des larmes mais je me contenais, car comme on me l'a si longtemps enseigné, dans ma famille, une fille de mon rang ne pleure pas, jamais. Je restai donc impassible, et enlevai mes mains des siennes, mon regard quitta ses yeux pour venir se poser sur l'arbre derrière lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, alors que mon cœur me criait de me taire, je prononçai, d'une voix bien plus assurée que ce que je ne l'étais intérieurement, les mots qui me rongeaient depuis des semaines.

_C'est fini Harry. Toi et moi c'est fini.

Ses mains, encore posés sur mon genou se crispèrent et se retirèrent vivement. J'osai un regard vers son visage pour y découvrir une expression surprise et incroyablement triste.

_ Mais, mais Skye … Pourquoi ? Je ne … C'est pas possible … Je … Je t'aime !

Je fixais ces lèvres, dire ces mots, les voir sortir de cette bouche que j'aimais tant mais qui ne faisait que mentir.

_Non Harry. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu crois que je suis aveugle, que je n'ai pas vu vos regards. Que je n'ai pas vu cet amour qui brûle en toi ? Mais il n'est pas pour moi, il est pour lui.

Il me fixait, horrifié par tout ces mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, et par cette larme, solitaire et traîtresse, qui roulait le long de ma joue.

_Non, Skye s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !

_Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas de cette relation où je suis la seule à souffrir. Je t'aime Harry, comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais tu l'aimes lui, et cet amour est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de malheur pour quelques minutes de bonheur.

Au fur et à mesure, ma voix devenait de plus en plus chevrotante, d'autres larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je n'osais plus le regarder. C'était la bonne solution, l'unique en fin de compte, mais elle faisait si mal. Harry ne parlait plus, il semblait perdu dans ces pensées, il était triste et ses yeux étaient humides mais ça ne changeait rien. C'était trop tard pour les larmes et les excuses. De toutes façon, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. L'amour frappe partout et il serait idiot d'essayer de le combattre.

_Je vais y aller Harry. Évidemment, ça ne change rien, peu importe notre histoire, tu restes un ami proche. Je ne veux pas te perdre, d'accord ?

Alors que je parlais, je me levai et passai mes mains sur l'arrière de ma robe pour enlever toutes traces d'herbe. Je regardai Harry, il pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues et chacune d'elles étaient comme une lame qu'on enfonçait dans mon corps.

_Harry, ne pleures pas ! Je ne mérite pas tes larmes ! On reste amis n'est ce pas ?

Je le vis relever son regard larmoyant vers moi et hocher lentement la tête. Il avait l'air si malheureux … Je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une bêtise, qu'il était l'amour de ma vie et que plus jamais je ne le laisserais pleurer. Mais je tins bon, cette décision était aussi importante pour lui que pour moi. C'était inévitable, si ça n'avait pas été ce jour là, ça aurait été un autre. Jamais il n'aurait été parfaitement heureux avec moi. Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas moi, mais surtout parce qu'il aurait vu son véritable amour refaire sa vie sans lui, et que le voir malheureux m'aurait été insurmontable. Il en a peut être pleuré ce jour là mais il s'en remettrais, pour moi et pour le souvenir de notre histoire. Je m'accroupis devant lui jusqu'à avoir mon visage au niveau du sien et le regardai : il avait les yeux rougis et les larmes avaient tracés de nombreux sillons humides sur ses joues. A l'aide de la manche de ma robe, j'essuyai délicatement ses pommettes, en lui souriant doucement. Je me penchai doucement et posa brièvement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je basculai encore un peu pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille :

_Tu as été la plus belle chose qui ai pu m'arriver. Tu es une personne en or Harry, ne l'oublie jamais.

Je le lâchai, me remis sur mes pieds, et après un dernier sourire, me dirigeai vers le château. J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres que de nombreuses larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. C'était trop dur de les retenir, mes pas se firent plus rapides, je voulais juste retourner au dortoir, me glisser sous mes couvertures et ne plus en sortir. J'entrais dans le hall, priant intérieurement le ciel de ne pas croiser Hermione ou Ron. Je fis quelques détours pour prendre des couloirs peu fréquentés, des regards curieux n'auraient pas été les bienvenus. Je ne croisai que quelques Serdaigles, trop absorbés par leur conversation pour me porter une quelconque attention, et une bande de Serpentard qui s'amusaient à provoquer Peeves et à le forcer à rentrer dans les toilettes de Mimi. Ce n'est finalement qu'à quelques couloirs de ma salle commune que je rencontrai mon directeur de maison. Alors que j'arrivais au détour d'un couloir, trop absorbée par mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention et percutai le professeur Rogue qui passait par là. Alors que j'allais grogner contre celui qui me bousculait mon regard se posa sur de grandes robes noires. Je reconnu de suite celles de mon professeur de potion et relevai brusquement le regard.

_Peut on savoir pourquoi vous arpentez les couloirs si vite Miss Malfoy ?

Je le regardais, m'attendant au pire, lorsque je vis l'ombre d'un sourire traverser le visage de mon parrain.

_Désolée Parrain, je ne faisais pas attention.

_J'ai vu ça. Allez file et que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

_Merci parrain !

Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsqu'il me rappela.

_ Hnnn … Oh, Skye ?

_Oui ?

_Tu diras à ton frère de venir me voir ce soir, dans mes appartements, j'ai des choses dont il faut qu'on parle.

L'évocation de Drago me fit perdre mon sourire. Je fixai le mur que me faisait face et murmurai à Severus que je le ferai. Je repris mon chemin et arrivai devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. J'aurais du être triste et pourtant au fond de moi je ne l'étais pas. J'avais permis à mon frère et à mon meilleur ami de trouver l'amour. J'aimais Harry, mais ce n'était pas le bon, je le savais. Le bon je l'ai rencontré au mariage de Ron, avec Blaise Zabini, je fus d'ailleurs très surprise quand j'ai appris leur relation mais bon, qui suis-je pour juger. C'était un magnifique mariage tout en restant très simple. Le soir, nous avons tous dîné dans le jardin des Weasley, où j'étais assise entre Drago et Fred Weasley. Nous avons beaucoup parler et je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne l'avais jamais vraiment fait avant. Au moment de partir, il m'a glissé un papier dans la main où était inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Il m'a sourit et il est parti. Je l'ai appelé le surlendemain, et on est allés déjeuner une semaine plus tard. Ce jour là il m'a embrassé, c'était doux, naturel, et j'ai su que c'était lui, le bon.


End file.
